1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner having functions of fire preventing, smoke exhausting and water spraying, particularly to one using a common air conditioner additionally provided with a sensor, which can sense alterations of indoor vapor or temperature so as to control a wind-releasing gate, a smoke-exhausting gate, a water-spraying nozzle and an alarm, obtaining functions of air conditioning, fire preventing, smoking exhausting and water spraying, and accordingly elevating public safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As commonly known, high buildings have been increasingly built year by year, and air conditioners have become absolutely necessary to be installed in a high building. And it is prescribed by the fire-preventing law that smoke-exhausting devices must be provided for high buildings. In general, the smoke-exhausting device, the air conditioning and the water-spraying device of a building are equipped at the same time, but function independently, not related to one another at all.
Besides, an air conditioner nowadays is only provided with a water inlet, a water outlet, an air conditioning box, a wind inlet and a wind outlet, with the air conditioning box provided with a condenser, a motor and a fan. Thus, icy water gets to the condenser through the water inlet and then gets out of the water outlet, and at the same time the fan is driven by the motor to draw in wind through the wind inlet and then the wind gets out of the wind outlet through the condenser, achieving effect of air conditioning.
As can be noted, the conventional way of air conditioning has no functions of smoke exhausting or water spraying, so in case a fire should happen indoors, one can simply use the smoke-exhausting device alone to remove the smoke out of the room and give out alarm signals, or use the water-spraying device alone for spraying water to put out the fire. Under such condition, an air conditioner, a smoke-exhausting device and a water-spraying device have to be installed respectively in a room, not only costing lots of money and taking too much space in a room, but failing to operate synchronously with quickness in case of a fire and increasing trouble in maintenance.
The objective of this invention is offer an air conditioner having functions of smoke exhausting, water spraying and giving out alarm signals at the same time.
One feature of the invention is that an air conditioning box is provided with a motor at one inner side, with a fan connected with the motor, and a condenser fixed at another inner side. A wind inlet is connected to the condenser of the air conditioning box, and a wind outlet connected to the fan of the air conditioning box, having a wind-releasing gate. Then, a smoke outlet is connected to the fan of the air conditioning box and provided with a smoke exhausting gate, a water inlet is connected to the condenser of the air conditioning box and provided with a water-stopping valve, a backpressure valve and a pressure gauge, and further a water outlet is connected to the condenser of the air conditioning box, having a water exhausting valve and a water-stopping valve. Furthermore, a water-spraying nozzle is positioned between the backpressure valve and the pressure gauge of the water inlet, and connected to the water-stopping valve as well as to the backpressure valve. An alarm is installed between the water spraying nozzle and the water-stopping valve, and connected to the pressure gauge and a pressure switch.
Another feature of the invention is that a power terminal is connected to three no-fuse switches connected orderly to three normally-open contacts and two motor overload protective circuits and a motor. Then, Between the no-fuse switches and the normally-open contacts is connected a fuse connected to a motor overload protective switch, which connected in parallel to a yellow light, a timing contact, a plurality of normally-closed contacts and normally-open contacts, a motor switch and a transforming and rectifying circuit.
One normally-closed contact is connected in series to another normally-closed contact and a motor switch, and the motor has one end connected in parallel to a normally-opened contact and the motor switch. Then, the normally-open contact and the motor switch have their other end connected to one end of the timing contact, a magnet control switch and a red light. The magnet control switch has one end connected to the motor overload protective contact connected to one end of the yellow light. Then, one normally-closed contact is connected in series to another normally-closed contact having one end connected in parallel to a wind-releasing gate and a smoke-exhausting gate. Besides, the normally-open contact and the motor switch are connected in parallel to the wind-releasing gate, the smoke-exhausting gate, a timer, an alarm and a relay. Between the no-fuse switch and the normally-open contact are connected the motor overload protective contact, the red light, the wind-releasing gate, the smoke-exhausting gate, the timer, the alarm device, one end of the relay and a transforming and rectifying circuit, thus making up a circuit. Additionally, the transforming and rectifying circuit has one end connected to another relay and a sensor.